


Kouha x reader

by juhakuxx



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you like it!<img/> </p><p>Here is the link to pic: <a href="http://27sasayayaki-kun.deviantart.com/art/Render-Ren-Kouha-363999209?q=favby%3Ajuhakuxx%2F63713376&qo=0"></a><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://27sasayayaki-kun.devian%C3%A2%E2%82%AC%C2%A6">27sasayayaki-kun.devianâ&…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Kouha x reader

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! 
> 
> Here is the link to pic: [](http://27sasayayaki-kun.deviantart.com/art/Render-Ren-Kouha-363999209?q=favby%3Ajuhakuxx%2F63713376&qo=0)[27sasayayaki-kun.devianâ&…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://27sasayayaki-kun.devian%C3%A2%E2%82%AC%C2%A6)

DISCLAIMER: I dont own you or magi. Or this pic.  
Author's note: This fanfic includes lemon/smut. Don't like dont read. Enjoy!  
   
  The dim candle light flickered as your eyes traveled to the next line. You were trying to read a book that Prince Kouha gave you. You grew up in the slums and your parents died of hunger.  Life was terrible back then. Stealing from bakeries and the noble. Beaten to death by them. And starving. Then that day happened.  
\----------------flashback-----------------

 You were walking in the streets when some guy with short blond hair came from the shadows.

"Well well, what is a little girl like you doing in dark place this? It isn't safe you know." He pushed of the wall and walked closer to you, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. You stopped walking and faced him. The man whispered in your ear,

"A shame a pretty lady like you has to go to waste." His breath reeked of liquor as his touched bare arms greedily. You immediatly backed away. The man grinned.

 "Aww, don't be like that,sweetheart. But you do look quite attractive when you play hard to get." With that he pinned you roughly against the wall. His hands grabbed at your sleeves, tearing them. You struggled and screamed, but it was hopeless. You watched as he stared at your chest. He reached out to strip away the top completly when suddenly he was knocked over to the side by a flash of radiant pink.

 Your mind wouldn't cope with your eyes as you stared in horror. A boy about your age raised a black-bladed sword and chopped the head of the rapist. The head rolled toward your feet. Your hands flew to half exposed chest as you fell to your knees. With the other hand , you poked the head. It tipped over and skidded down the street.

You glanced back at the boy who looked at you with unnatural curiosity. His pink eyes gleamed and his hair shined in the moonlight. He reached out his hand and smiled.

 " If you want a better life then come with me."

 You looked at the outstretched hand and grasped the opportunity without hesitation.

\------------------Back to the present---------------------------

     
 You smiled at the memory. You absolutly loved the Prince. You would give up your life just for him to be safe. He had fed you and clothed you, always grinning and laughing. He was the light of your life, the only reason you were alive. You sighed and flipped to the next page. As long as he's happy, you're happy.

 The door suddenly opened with a slam. You jumped in bed as you glanced up to see your prince gazing at you, an irritated expression painted across his perfected face.

  "What is the matter?" Kouha pouted and sat behind you.

 "*sigh* Oh, (name). I'm so bored. There is nothing to do." He leaned over your shoulder.

"Have you tried your brothers?"

"They said to get lost."

 "Kougyoku?"

  "Didn't have the time."

"Well, what about-"

"(name)! I've tried already! Can't we do something fun?" Kouha's eyes gleamed with mischeif. Clueless, you didn't notice. You turned to the next page.

"(Name), I really am bored. I have a fun game we can both play. I'm sure you'll like it." Kouha insisted seductively, his voice low and soft against your ear. A strand of his hair tickled your skin, goosebumps prickling. A shiver shot up your spine as a scarlet blush spread across your face. You then realized how incredibly close he was, His cool minty breath like an autumn breeze against your neck. You subconsciously let a sigh escape from your parted lips.

 You could feel him smirk as he nibbled on your ear. His hands traveled to your hips as he kissed your neck. You sharply inhaled when he kissed a soft spot. Grinning, Kouha sucked on the soft flesh, earning multiple moans. He suddenly pinned you to the wall and pressed his chest against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gasped as he bit the soft skin. His knees either side of your body.

  Kouha stopped, he then kissed you back to your lips. The kiss was agonizingly slow, his hands slowly stripping you. The lust for each other coursed through both of your veins, pleading for more. His hands ran down your lower back and squeezed your ass, forcing your mouth to open in suprise. Kouha's tongue slipped in,wrestling around yours. Both of you quickly stopped for a gasp for air. But not for long. The prince pushed you back to the wall, continuing the slow kiss. You picked at his clothing and threw it to the floor. Kouha bit your lip, drawing blood. As he sucked on the wound, the passion increased in your bodies.

 You both moaned with pleasure as the heat between you started to rise. Kouha's hands danced across your chest. He broke the kiss and nibbled on the breast while carressing the other. You arched your back as he exchanged actions. You moaned lowly, not wanting the night to end. His fingers traced your sculpted curves as you felt his member against your hips.

 As if reading your mind, Kouha placed you against the mattress. He looked at you for approval. When you nodded he drove himself into you. You gasped at the sudden hunger for passion that gleamed in his pink eyes. Your nails bit into him,you arched your back, driving him further into you. Your actions became faster as he thrusted quicker. You could feel yourself reaching the climax, stars danced around your eyes.

 Kouha finally released you and slumped himself on you. You felt his hot breath against your skin as his arms enveloped you. You could feel the passion let go its grip on them, the night becoming quiet. Kouha pulled the silky blanket over you as he kissed your forehead. Your eyelids fluttered, your body signaling you to sleep. At the corner of your eye, you saw your book on the floor, your page lost.


End file.
